This invention relates to horizontal sprinkler arrangements for protecting long, relatively narrow areas such as halls or decks.
Most conventional horizontal sprinklers are designed to direct water forwardly in the direction of the sprinkler axis to a greater extent than in directions on opposite sides of the sprinkler axis. Typical horizontal sprinklers of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,296,815; 4,296,816; 4,987,957; 5,722,599; 5,727,737; and 5,810,263. None of those sprinklers is effective to protect a long, relatively narrow space such as a hall or deck.